Raven: Kerwhizz
Raven: Kerwhizz is a 2006 - 2007 TV Series of high-packed action and racing with Thomas the Tank Engine and his many friends. The TV Series itself took out 293 villains, which was 42% of Raven: Dinosaurs Strike. Cast * Emma Grace - Grema * John Varney - Varna * Kerry Aniston - Kenra * Aled Diamond - Dialed * Sonia Durkin - Kinia * Naeem Patel - Napat * Laura Hannah - Lauha * Ross Kall - Roska * Adam Ghadr - Ghada * Laura Oak - Oklar * Hayley Ishwood - Ishal * Carlos Ersan - Ersca * Harriet Skyaski - Skiha * Sammy Ash-Dyan - Dyasa * Kam Warner - Warka * Sophie Hughs - Huiso * Joseph May - Thomas The Tank Engine * Rob Rackstraw - James The Red Engine / Nigel * Keith Wickham - Stan / Salty The Dockyard Diesel * Martin Sherman - Percy The Small Engine * Colm Feore - Toby The Tram Engine * Jules de Jongh - Emily * Keith Wickham - Edward The Blue Engine * Tina Desai - Ashima the Indian Tank Engine * Dan Li - Yong Bao * Yvonne Grundy - Nia * Rachael Miller - Rebecca The British Engine * Eddie Redmayne - Ryan, Engine Of Courage * Kerry Shale - Gordon The Big Engine * Rupert Degas - Flynn The Fire Engine * Nicola Stapleton - Rosie * Teresa Gallagher - Belle * Glenn Wrage - Spencer The Silver Engine * Ayla Monreal - Herself Obstacles Cockatoo Island # Quad Steps # Rolling Pin (33 villain fails) # Domino Pipes (5 villain fails) # Wingnut Alley (27 villain fails) # Hourglass Drop (31 villain fails) # Warped Wall St Louis # Quintuple Steps (16 villain fails) # Tick Tock (37 villain fails) # Diving Boards (25 villain fails) # Floating Stairs (29 villain fails) # Pipe Slider (11 villain fails) # Warped Wall # Salmon Ladder (23 villain fails) # Cannonball Alley (26 villain fails) # Body Prop (9 villain fails) # Spider Rope Episodes * Episode 1: Castle Kingdom (November 21, 2006) * Episode 2: The Daring Dino Dash (November 28, 2006) * Episode 3: Egypt (December 5, 2006) * Episode 4: The Fairy Tale Trail (December 12, 2006) * Episode 5: The Four Season Freeway (December 19, 2006) * Episode 6: The Super Ace Rainbow Race (December 26, 2006) * Episode 7: Moonlight Night Flight (January 2, 2007) * Episode 8: Baltimore (January 9, 2007) * Episode 9: The Crazy Cave Caper (January 16, 2007) * Episode 10: Spooky Speedway (January 23, 2007) * Episode 11: The Wild Wild West (January 30, 2007) * Episode 12: Overgrown Garden Getaway (February 6, 2007) * Episode 13: The Big Apple (February 13, 2007) * Episode 14: Giant Jungle Jetway (February 20, 2007) * Episode 15: Treasure Island Trail (February 27, 2007) * Episode 16: Goldfish Gulp (March 6, 2007) * Episode 17: The Great Space Race (March 13, 2007) * Episode 18: The Marvellous Musical Marathon (March 20, 2007) * Episode 19: Vegetable Valley Alley (March 27, 2007) * Episode 20: Underwater Whizzway (April 3, 2007) Songs # [[Race With You|'Race With You']] 2:16 # [[Castle On The Hill|'Castle On The Hill']] (Castle Kingdom) 4:22 # [[Dorothy The Dinosaur|'Dorothy The Dinosaur']] (The Daring Dino Dash) 2:16 # [[Dorothy, Queen Of The Roses|'Dorothy, Queen Of The Roses']] (The Daring Dino Dash) 2:42 # [[Forever May Not Be Long Enough|'Forever May Not Be Long Enough']] (Egypt) 3:55 # Wobbly Camel (Egypt) 3:02 # [[Three Wishes|'Three Wishes']] (The Fairy Tale Trail) 2:32 # [[December 1963 (Oh, What A Night)|'December 1963 (Oh, What A Night)']] (The Four Season Freeway) 3:36 # [[Living In A Rainbow|'Living In A Rainbow']] (The Super Ace Rainbow Race) 2:15 # [[Dream On|'Dream On']] (Moonlight Night Flight) 2:12 # [[Let's Get To Work|'Let's Get To Work']] (Baltimore) 2:31 # [[Caveland|'Caveland']] (The Crazy Cave Caper) 2:43 # [[Do The Owl|'Do The Owl']] (Spooky Speedway) 3:00 # One Little Coyote (The Wild Wild West) 4:58 # [[Grow|'Grow']] (Overgrown Garden Getaway) 2:11 # [[Central Park, New York|'Central Park, New York']] (The Big Apple) 1:57 # [[So Many Animals|'So Many Animals']] (Giant Jungle Jetway) 2:13 # [[Buried Treasure|'Buried Treasure']] (Treasure Island Trail) 2:19 # The Crocodile Hunter (Goldfish Gulp) 1:33 # The Wiggly Owl Medley (Goldfish Gulp) 5:14 # Eagle Rock (The Great Space Race) 4:10 # Rap God (The Marvellous Musical Marathon) 6:10 # Vegetable Soup (Vegetable Valley Alley) 2:46 # Henry The Octopus (Underwater Whizzway) 1:26 # Wiggly Medley (Underwater Whizzway) 3:12 * Duration: 75:05 minutes Category:TV Series Category:Movies Category:Action Movies Category:Raven: Kerwhizz Category:2006 Category:2007